The Life
by LucyLu71958
Summary: A story about team 7 and later on Iruka. Pairings but nothing intimate. Suck at summaries. Short story, 800 something words, about a page and a half long.


Hi guys/girls! Between being woken up before 10 o'clock on a Saturday and not being able to go back to bed I have thought of a story. Probably a sucky story but a story none the less. Pairing indication. This is 'The Life' (Like The Life of Pi just without of Pi).

!_!_!_LucyLu71958_!_!_!_!

He looks at her with a small smile, his face saying he is in a state of pure bliss. She looks back, her face saying the same thing. They love each other. She is holding her stomach as if it is something precious. She is beginning to tell him exciting news on their stroll around town. He looks worried for a moment. She has not yet told him the whole truth. She smiles all the while, looking calm and sophisticated. She has a baby in that stomach of hers, growing and thriving.

Rewinding three years before, a group of four walk along a bridge. One man with silver hair has his nose in a book, another younger man with raven hair looks at the group with a slight smile, though no one sees it. In the middle of them is a pink haired girl and a fair haired boy. They are bickering about something very off topic. There are blushes on their faces and stutters in their words. The man with a book teases them and their blushes grow. This is the beginning of a couple.

Every Friday night they all get together to have dinner together. A silver haired man comes along with a brown haired man, a pink haired girl and blonde boy come within minutes of each other. They go to a raven's house and eat. The competition is not hard, and they all agree he can cook the best meal. The two men smile at each other, sharing secrets no one else knows, the raven - ever quiet - smiles a bit listening to the chit-chat of the people he has known for many years. He too has secrets no one knows.

They have all been invited to a wedding. The wedding of Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino. They all attend, ecstatic for their superiors. It was about time they had an official wedding. Neither had a family, so a group of three sat in the front row. The wedding, small as it was, was a huge occasion.

The baby, pink hair and blue eyes, is adorable. Three stripes on each side of its face identifies who the baby belongs to. The little girl has a name - Aiko Uzumaki. The child of love. A raven is in the waiting room of the maternity ward.

A raven is in ICU (Intensive Care Unit). On a dangerous mission investigating a new rebel organization, much like the disbanded Akatsuki, he was ambushed. Almost one-hundred ninja against one. Although an effort was made it was no use. No one comes to his hospital room. Alone as always, his important people were too busy with other things. The newly wed couple was on a honeymoon in the Land of Lightning, and the young couple had a baby to care for. He understood why no one came to help him, but jealousy does not care. Yes, he was jealous that Kakashi and Iruka were together and having a happily-ever-after fairy tale ending, he was jealous that his two best friends had a bundle of joy to love to add on to their already perfect relationship.

Perfect. That word is something he never was. They used to say his brother was the perfect child. They say that his two sensei are the perfect couple. They say that his best friends have the perfect baby. He did not mean to have these negative thoughts invade his mind, but they did. They invaded him like a flood. Where was his happy ending? Where was his perfect match? Why could he not have an amazing baby? Instead he was stuck doing dirty work. Mission after mission. They no longer had dinner together every Friday night. They never had time to hang out. They never did anything as a team anymore. Where did Team 7 go? Oh, right. They all had perfect lives. Except him. He could not be less imperfect! He got jealous of his friends when they were their happiest and so much more.

This is the life of Sasuke Uchiha. The life of the person who wishes to be anyone else.

_!_!_!_!_LucyLu71958_!_!_!_!

This is my first story that did not have any actual words spoken in it. This is not technically in the point of view of Sasuke, it is more of a camera view *neutral perspective*. It is also half way Sasuke's point of view because of the fact that it shows his emotions eventually. The implied pairings were KakashixIruka and NarutoxSakura. I love NarutoxSasuke but I just could not see that working out the same way it did with NaruSaku. It is a little over 1 page long, so sorry if it turns out really short. Review/Favorite please! I accept critics and flaming!

Ja'ne! (Bye!)


End file.
